An Episode of Summer Sky and Full Moon
by Miss Symphony
Summary: I can't let you to love me, Miku. Never. I love you, that's true. But my feeling is worthless. Because I still can't apologize the person who has hurt you. Me.


_My first vocaloid story! Enjoy and I'm sorry if I make some mistakes for grammar or spelling. Ah, don't forget to review ^_^ I'll appreciate it.-_**Miss Symphony**

* * *

**An Episode of Summer Sky and Full Moon**

* * *

"Why does he exist?" I glared at an image which stared back at me in exactly same emotions.

"Why," I breathed, almost weren't able to drive my anger anymore.

"WHY DO YOU EXIST?!" I punched him as hard as I could. I hoped he would die and never come back. Instead, I found the mirror cracked into pieces then shattered on the floor. My fist covered with blood.

The blood dripped, stained the mirror's fragments on the white marble floor.

"I..," my voice sounded shaking, even to me. I leaned my forehead on the broken mirror.

"...hate myself,"

There was a long pause as I just held myself from anger, sadness, and of course, from guilt.

Right, I made a big fault. It was my biggest fault...and I've done it to my beloved girl.

Second by second passed. Suddenly my cell phone rang on my pant's pocket.

A message.

_'Your new target is Megurine Luka. A woman with pink hair and blue eyes, age 20. Finish your job tomorrow night at 07.34 p.m at Cerulean Tower Tokyo Hotel,'_

I stared coldly at the screen._' Another job'_. Quickly I shoved my cell phone back.

_I'll do everything for her_, my mind whispered.

* * *

"Why are you here? Go away! I hate you, Rei!" A teal haired girl screamed. Annoyed. I just chuckled.

"Really Miku? So, why you're flushing?" I teased and her cheeks became redder than before. She grumbled about something I couldn't hear. Then carefully she moved her wheelchair, turned it back, and then left me behind.

Of course I could chase her easily.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," I apologized, gripped a hold of the wheelchair to stop her, and then knelt down in front of her, so now we were in the same level.

Unexpected, she smiled.

"its okay, Rei. We both know that we just kidding," She laughed. Her voice was like velvet, the kind of sound I always adored.

"Um, Rei. Do you mind to accompany me to my room?" I could hear plea in her tone. Who would reject any commands in that sweet melody anyway?

"Gladly, Miku," I rose, grabbed the holds in her wheelchair, them gently, I pushed it.

"It's time to take a nap!" I said in a sing-song way when we were in the front of  
her room.

"Nope," She said, her hand reaching a doorknob," I want see the sky," She twisted it, and then moved her wheelchair which I wasn't holding anymore.

She entered the room without noticed a hurt glimmering on my eyes.

I followed her after eight or nine seconds later, and found her in front of an opened window; her gaze was setting at the bright sky.

Like always.

_"Why are you always seeing that boring sky, Miku?" I asked curiosity._

_"That's not boring!" She glared at me. I sighed._

_"Fine. Rephrase, why you always seeing that 'lovely' sky, Miku," She pressed her lips together to prevent her from laugh._

_"Well," she started "probably...because that remind me about someone," all of her cheerfulness melted into seriousness all of sudden. It made the atmosphere tensed._

_"Someone?"_

_She nodded, her emerald eyes filled with sadness._

_"Yeah, someone important to me," her voice almost barely audible "Len Kagamine,"_

_There was like a thousands knife stabbed straight at my heart. Hurt, when she mentioned her past lover's name._

_"Why?" I forced that word said in a fine tone._

_"Because sky, the summer sky reminds me about his eyes," she admitted, her gaze never left the sky._

_"You love him," and still, even now, though he left you alone, you couldn't forget about him, about your feelings for him._

_She nodded. I shut my eyes, tried to stand the pain all over my heart. When I opened it, my vision blurred._

_Unconsciously, a tear dripped._

I frowned at that memory. I always remembered it when I saw her doing this, and sure, it would successfully made my heart ache.

But if I say her in suffer; it would more painful to me. Irony, because the one who made her suffer was the one stood next to her.

If you asked me, yes, I fell in love with her. Miku. The girl I adored since junior high. Until now, when she was sixteen, the same age as I was.

She was beauty. Angelic. She had unnaturally long and silky teal hair, beauty face and perfect petite body. I love her laughter, her heavenly voice, the way she spoke, the way she gave her sincere smile, and also, I love her lovely emerald eyes...

Somehow, at the same time her eyes always made me sad.

"I must to go," I said in low voice. She turned her head to face me.

"Come back soon," she smiled.

"I promise," I smiled back, but she didn't see that. She had turned her head back to the sky. Again.

* * *

_'You're a sinner, kill her and don't leave any evidence'_.

A pair of baby blue eyes stared blankly at me. Her lifeless body was lying on the cold floor which now stained with her own blood.

I dropped the silver knife to the floor, made an annoyed sound, almost thunder-like.

I knelt by her, my fingers reached for her eyes, made it shut so her eyes wouldn't haunt me, or at least as I hope for.

Before I left the room, I stopped my pace and whispered.

"I'm sorry,"

* * *

A cool breeze touched my sensitive skin, sent a chill down my spine. I threw my stained blood gloves to the near metal dustbin before headed burnt it.

I tilted my head and saw the hospital which Miku live in...now.

From far, I saw a girl sat on the bench at the hospital park. A teal haired girl.

I almost couldn't hide my happiness when I saw her, even from far. As he she always gave of a new life whenever I saw her still alive.

"Miku," I called when I approached her. She turned her head, searching for the source, then smiled when she knew it just me.

"Rei," She breathed, sounded relief. _Wait, relief? Am I hallucinating?_

"What are you doing here? You'll catch a cold if you still here. Come back to your room and sleep!" I released my black jacket then put it on her shoulder.

"No, Rei, I want to see the sky, "She pouted," Anyway, thanks for it," She smiled warmly, as she pointed at my jacket.

"Um, Miku, you know it's a night time, don't you?"

She flushed for some reason I didn't know.

"Yeah, I know," She tilted her head down, hiding her blush. "Actually I want see the moon," She finally admitted. I glanced up. No moon. Maybe it was new moon.

"Moon? Why?" I asked softly. Her bangs covered her face but I could see her cheeks redder.

"Miku?" I called when I received no answer.

"Because it reminds me about your eyes,"

She said shyly. My eyes widened, heart was beating rapidly on my chest.

"My...eyes?"

"I miss you, Rei," her voice was quiet, like a pray, filled with truthfulness.

Speechless.

In my mind, I just couldn't help but felt a wave of happiness in my heart, it so warm, as if it could heal every pain I ever felt. Was it possible to make her finally choose me? I hope yes. I hoped she finally notice my feelings. I hoped she finally forget about Len. I hope she could...

"Rei, are you still there?" She asked, her head moved, searching for me. Suddenly she sounded lost, almost fear.

What was I thinking just now? I'm such a moron. It wasn't proper to me. No, not at all.

Because I was Rei Kagene, she was Miku Hatsune, and he was Len Kagamine. A triangle love which broken so sadistic...by me.

Yes, she was not only lame, but she lost her sight too.

And I was the one who caused all of  
this.

"Yeah, I'm here," I tried not to make my voice trembling. But I failed.

"I-I'm sorry, Rei, I know I shouldn't say anything like that," I shook my head, kneeling in front of her. Reached out, my hands covered hers in her lap. She stiffened a little.

_No, Miku. You don't know how happy I am. I love you. Too much. But you shouldn't give me a hope to show it to you. Because, if you know the person who caused all of this, a month ago, will you still befriend with me?_

"No, Miku. It's alright," this time my voice steady.

"Thanks Rei," she smiled, I flinched. That smile would more beautiful if her eyes smiled too.

She tilted her head up. I knew she was imagining there was a big full moon and thousands stars. Yeah, just imagine. No more.

"It's so beautiful," she commented.

"Yeah," my tears were falling down on my cheeks as I said that.

I still recalled the day, when we were together as nothing but friends. Miku, Len and me. We were just innocent little kids. But when we were in the junior high, I realized my feelings towards Miku. I kept my mouth shut, hope my feelings just fade away. But no. My feelings strangely became stronger day by day. Two years later, when we were fifteen, Len and Miku become lovers until...a month ago.

That day I was walking on the street, almost in the middle, cursing my pity life. Then a car suddenly popped out from the left bend in the road.

That time, the person who should die was I. I knew and accepted that. That time too, I knew I would die with a smile. Because the last face I say would be her. The girl I love.

But I wrong.

While I froze, the shocking Miku snatched away the steering wheel from Len, who was shocking too. As a result, the car didn't hit me; instead it hit a big tree. Hard. Then explode.

I screamed for them, quickly called for ambulance, police, their parents, anyone. I tried to rescue them. But I failed. No matter how hard I tried. I almost lost my hope. But I heard a familiar voice. I turned around and spotted a body lying on the ground. Miku. She somehow managed to get out from the car, maybe Len pushed her. But her condition was not good either. So much blood covered her body, her legs.

Especially her eyes.

Unconsciously I dropped my head at her lap, right above our linked hands. I stiffened at my own action. She drew a hand and placed it on top of my head, stroked it  
gently.

I exhaled, closing my eyes.

Miku couldn't walk and lost her sight. Len, my cousin, died. His body was burnt-he was trapped inside after pushed Miku out. And me? What happened to me after that? I made a promise with Angel of death, so Miku could remain alive. I accepted both the blessing and the curse. The power to kill humans. I took plenty of people's life, their existence would be Miku's but in a shorter time.

But still, no matter how hard I tried to shielding her from her own death, she still suffering. The thought of that always made me feel worthless.

"Are you okay, Rei? You're sounded tired," she whispered, her hand still stroking my hair.

"I'm fine, Miku. It's just...school's exam and stuff," I lied, knowing the lies would be better for her than told her the truth. I didn't dare. She definitely would get upset and told me to stop killing in other words, she rather die.

But I wasn't.

Slowly the time passed away, letting my darkest secrets buried in the dark sky. Miku started humming a melody, a lullaby I suppose, which I never heard it before. But I loved it. Her voice and her gentle touch helped of to forget all of my  
worry. Slowly, I felt the urge to sleep. Before I fell into unconsciousness, I heard Miku's whisper.

"Everything will be alright, Rei,"

* * *

**The end**


End file.
